Justice Society (TV series)
Justice Society is an upcoming superhero television show produced by Berlanti Productions and DC Television and distributed by Warner Bros Television. and is a follow up to Arrowverse ''and is based on the comic book story line of the same name and It is the Spin-Off of Legends of Tomorrow. The film is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns and stars an ensemble cast. Plot ''To be added Cast Justice Society * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Michael Fassbender as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Adam "Edge" Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Ben Winchell as Damage/Grant Emerson * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Dax Shepard as Crimson Avenger/Lee Walter Travis * Charlie Hunnam as Shining Knight/Justin Arthur * Dane Cook as Vigilante/Gregory Sanders * Kenny Wormald as Cyclotron/Terrence Kurtzberger * Beth Riesgraf as Power Girl/Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L * Ioan Gruffudd as Starman/Sylvester Pemberton * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Jensen Ackles as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Michael C. Hall as S.T.R.I.P.E/Patrick Dugan Injustice Society * Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss * Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe * André Eriksen as Captain Nazi/Albrecht Krieger * Liam Hemsworth as Sportsmaster/Lawrence Crock * Kyle Socer as Icicle/Thomas Snow * Mike McLeod as Shade/Richard Swift * Jackie Earley Haley as Pyscho-Pirate/Charles Halstead * Grant Harvey as The Wizard/William Zard * Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells * Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair * Cillian Murphy as Monocle/Jonathan Cheval * Doug Jones as Deathbolt/Jake Simmons * Jessica Biel as The Prairie Witch/Abigail Moorland * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Christain Holt as Kobra/Jason Burr * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Victoria Justice as Scandal Savage * David Soblov as Gorilla Grodd * Fred Tatasciore as Ultra-Humanite/Gerard Shugel * Uma Thurman as Gudra the Valkyrie/Gundra * Sugar Lynn Beard as Hazard/Rebecca Sharpe Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Synopsis Brandon Routh, Caity Lotz, Nick Zano, Dominic Purcell, Tala Ashe, Malsle Richardson Sellers and Arthur Darvill make cameo appearances as The Atom, White Canary, Heat Wave, Zari, Vixen, and Rip Hunter. Wentworth Miller make an appearance as Captain Cold in a cameo. Confirmed plot points * Rex Tyler Will Be wake up in 2012 Episodes Season 1 Voice Introduction "My name is Rex Tyler, in 1942, i came from the past to meet the legends, and one day, i was got killed by the Reverse-Flash, But now, i'm wake up in 70 years, to the outside at least, i'm ordinary jober, but secretly with the help of Stargirl, Jay Garrick, Commander Steel, Dr. Mid Nite, Obsidian and the Others Like me, i have to find the evil speedster, the rival, i every day to forwards for me, and there's not enough, we are..... the Justice Society of America" Episode List